Una O'Neill
Una O'Neill Walter Peck (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #7" (2016) (Comic p.4). Walter Peck says: "This is Una O'Neill, a dear family friend." is an Irish women condemned to live forever by the goddess Aibell. History Long ago, a young and foolish Una offended Aibell by breaking the heart of a boy under her protection. Aibell told Una she would never in a dozen lifetimes find another as sweet and pure as him. Aibell (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #7" (2016) (Comic p.11). Aibell says: "Ah. Her. She broke the heart of a boy under my protection, you know. I told her then that she'd never in a dozen lifetimes find another one as sweet and pure as he was... and I'm proving it as we speak." Aibell condemned her to life. As part of her claim, Aibell sent one of her Banshees to keep Una alive every year by filling her with more time and more pain. Una O'Neill (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #7" (2016) (Comic p.5). Una O'Neill says: "The Banshee's been sent to keep me in the land of the living." Una O'Neill (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #7" (2016) (Comic p.5). Una O'Neill says: "Each and every year, one of Aibell's banshees comes to fill me with more time and more pain on her behalf." As a result, she lived for over 500 years. Una became a friend of Walter Peck's family at some point. Eventually, she wanted to pass on and asked Peck for the Ghostbusters' help in doing so. Peter Venkman, Ray Stantz, Winston Zeddemore, and Kylie Griffin were brought to her home near Killaloe, Ireland. Peter and Kylie went to look for Aibell while the others guarded Una's home. Una was too important to Peck so he donned a Proton Pack, too. A Banshee arrived. After almost an hour, Peck, Ray, and Winston trapped it but three more showed up. At first, Aibell didn't know who Una was until Peter and Kulie explained she was the one her Banshees were keeping alive. Aibell mused she would keep Una alive for three or four more lifetimes. She deduced they were a distraction while their allies tried to save Una in vain. Peter was not impressed by her kinda-sorta read your mind act. Aibell laughed and took a liking to Peter. Aibell agreed to abandon her claim on Una in exchange for a favor. Peter agreed before Kylie could stop him. Aibell teleported them to Una's property then ripped the Trap holding the one Banshee in half, releasing it. Aibell appeared on the face of the Moon and bid Peter goodbye then reminded him they would see each other again. Winston realized Peter did something that was going to catch up to them later. Peck went inside and stayed by Una's side. She asked him to thank the Ghostbusters for her. As the sun rose, Una passed on at long last. Trivia *Una O'Neill appears to be visually based on the late actress Maureen O'Hara Appearances IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume 3 ***Ghostbusters International #7 References Gallery UnaONeill06.jpg|In her youth seen in Ghostbusters International #7 UnaONeill07.jpg|In her youth seen in Ghostbusters International #7 UnaONeill01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #7 UnaONeill02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #7 UnaONeill03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #7 UnaONeill04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #7 UnaONeill08.jpg|Una in her last moments in Ghostbusters International #7 UnaONeill09.jpg|Una passes away at end of Ghostbusters International #7 Category:IDW Characters Category:Minor character